


Chasing After You Is Like A Fairytale

by orphan_account



Series: Chasing After You Is Like a Fairytale [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Reddie, Stanlon - Freeform, benverly - Freeform, freak show au, i’m sorry y’all, smut later, the clown is present, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AHS season four freakshow au, that’s all i know of to present it as, children





	Chasing After You Is Like A Fairytale

The sun was rising earlier every day, and richie was tired of it. he sat up from his hay-filled mattress, reaching for a cigarette off the table. his hand closed around the pack of viceroys, fumbling for the lighter, too. his shitty little caravan trailer was filled with smoke in a few seconds. richie took a few minutes to get himself up, looking at the picture of him and his mother on the nightstand, and pressing a kiss to her cheek as he pulled himself up and put out the cigarette on the empty place in the picture frame that was once his father’s face. 

he looked at the pocket watch in his coat, doing a double take when he saw how late it was.  
“richie! what the hell, we start in fifteen!” Bev, his best friend, hissed at him, shoving at his chest with fake anger. he grinned, shoving his lighter into his pocket dramatically and linking their arms together.  
“and what of it? i make the rules around here, red, you’re just the bendy lady.” she grinned, poking his chest gently and walking to the big top with him. 

“alright, everyone! over here.” richie called, pulling his wad of cash out of his pocket.  
“here’s your cuts from last week. mike, i do need you to stop trying to deflower stanley from across the room with that stare, though.”  
mike chuckled, nodding and laughing even more at stan’s blush.  
“cues, people! the customers come in five, and i want you all in position for when the cash starts rolling in. we’re gonna have a full house tonight. maybe we’ll even expand the troupe, huh?”

————————

“come on, eddiebear! you’re nineteen now, and this is the perfect place for you to mingle. with people who are sick, like you.” Sonia hissed, her nails digging into her son's arm. eddie sighed, letting her drag him in, sitting in the front row. the overhead lights cut off, and eddie wrenched his wrist from his mother’s vice grip.  
“physically abnormalities don’t necessarily mean someone’s sick, mother.” eddie said under his breath, looking into the ring.  
“what was that?” sonia said, in a warning tone.  
eddie stayed silent, still looking forward and ignoring the sharp pinch on his arm.

“ladies and gentlemen and everyone in-between-“ a voice started, and a spotlight shone in the middle of the dirt floor. a tall man with a head full of black hair and high cheekbones walked into the light, looking up at eddie and sending him a wink, which made his cheeks hot. he brushed a stray hair behind his ear. just listening.  
“welcome. to my personal hell, my own sweet slice of purgatory. and now, folks-“ he began, pulling a cigarette out from behind his ear and lighting it quickly.  
“you’re stuck with me for the evening.” 

Richie made a show of dropping his half smoked cigarettes to the ground, and watching as the outer edge of the ring was set alight. eddie jumped back, his eyes wide as richie chuckled, grinning evilly.  
“let’s see it then, bevvy baby.” he said loudly, stepping out of the way for her. she stepped in, her cascade of red hair flowing behind her as she poked richie’s shoulder, as if it were a ritual. it was. she waved to someone in the audience, smirking slightly and starting her performance. 

‘mesmerizing.’  
eddie thought. bev sniped warmly at him, more warmly than his mother ever had. he’d smiled back, right before his breath was taken from them again. a man with dark brown skin and his head held high appeared over them, on a rope that couldn’t have been wider than eddie’s pinky finger. out of the darkness, on the other side, a man who was a bit shorter, with olive skin and a head full of wavy brown hair came out, striding closer to the one who seemed to be called michael, based on the leader’s commentary. 

the shorter man walked forward, into michael’s arms, almost like they were-  
“disgusting.” sonia scoffed, trying to shield eddie’s eyes. eddie was having none of it.  
mike held him for a moment, looking lovingly at him, before letting him fall off the edge of the rope. eddie gasped, clapping a hand over his mouth when the smaller man was caught, and pulled back up. they seemed to dance along the length of the chord, flowing like water, like they were made to fit together. eddie wanted that. 

they went like this for awhile, swinging each other around and eddie would swear he’d seen them press chaste kisses to each other’s lips in fleeting seconds. it was over too soon, eddie thought, as he watched them walk back into the back room, bowing mockingly to their disgustingly close-minded audiences. there were a few more performances, before it all ended, and the tall, handsome man walked back out, catching a handkerchief someone tossed at him. 

“lastly, before my angelic personality and devilishly good looks send me back up to god, pennywise, the dancing clown.” he sighed, as if it were exhausting to him. when the clown came out, eddie felt a shock of cold run through his blood.  
“look, eddiebear, how delightful! the balloons, see? how nice.”  
eddie ignored her, trying not to meet the clown’s eyes. it walked right up to them, of course.  
it felt like eddie’s soul was on fire and frozen and being beaten all at once, and there was a strange ripping feeling in his arm. the clown smiled, holding out a blood red balloon to him. the way it looked at him was horrifying. it was like eddie was a piece of meat and the clown was a wolf that had been starved for weeks on end. 

as soon as it disappeared it was all over, though. the tall man came back, wishing everyone farewell, and practically feeling eddie up with his coal black- but strangely warm- eyes.  
“goodnight, all. i hope i’ll see you again, eh? in our own personal purgatory.” the man quipped. eddie snorted, rolling his eyes at the overdramatizing of it all. he didn’t mind, though.  
“mother?” eddie asked, looking up at sonia as she grabbed him to leave. she grunted, and eddie took that as a chance to ask his next question.  
“what did you think of that?”  
she frowned, unlocking the car door.  
“queers, all of them. get in, edward. we’re going home, alright?” 

eddie sighed, standing beside of the car still.  
“no, mother. i want to hear more about them.”  
she arched an eyebrow, turning to him.  
“i’d almost forgotten about you. and your sickness. get. in. we’re going home.”  
eddie shook his head, his feet planted firmly on the ground. sonia had enough of it already. she got out of the car, and backhanded him across the face.  
the last thing eddie could remember was the smell of cotton candy, viceroy cigarettes, and death. his soul went could, and his arm felt like it was being ripped again. suddenly he was being lifted up, by under his arms. then it went back, the vaudeville music fading. and the tall, dark stranger carrying him away.

“okay, and? maybe i just want to sleep in my own bed, bev. yeah, he’s cute and all, but i’ve got more important things to worry about than beautiful strangers who show up knocked out at the gates. with that- that damned clown standing over him. i could feel something radiating off him. this is my scam, alright? i shouldn’t be scared of him.” Richie sighed, sitting on a chair and noticing eddie stirring on the bed.  
“listen, rich. you said something about finding new performers, right? what if he’s got something we can use?” Bev pointed out, leaning on the dresser.

richie seemed to listen to this, glancing at eddie in the chair again. eddie woke with a start, breathing heavily and looking back and forth from beverly to richie.  
“what the hell am i doing here? i’ve got to… my mother will kill me, i can’t be here.”  
richie shook his head, getting up and walking over to eddie and kneeling in front of the bed.  
“the woman who seemed to be your mother decked your pretty face and left you here, doll.”  
richie sighed, looking up at him.  
“she seemed… angry?”

eddie’s eyes flashed, and for a second it looked like he was about to cry, either out of fear or anger.  
“i have nowhere else to go, sir.” he said, his voice trembling as he bit his lip.  
“you can stay here. you just gotta work.” richie smiled, giving him an obvious once over.  
“jesus christ, you’re tiny. i’ll show you everything i know, doll. i’ve got something perfect for you. you’ll like it, i promise.”


End file.
